Raydor Family: A Beautiful Mess
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: In the 5th installment of the Raydor Family series, Summertime brings about the heat and the tensions between people. The anticipation of new life, a wedding, and an issue at school causes more stress than what one would prefer.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on, Sharon. It's a torn rotator cuff. That doesn't mean I can't do things at work. I can sit at a desk." Andy Flynn reclines on the sofa, his feet resting on a pillow on top of the coffee table, "I can handle the base operations. You can go out to more scenes. I know you miss it."

Sharon Raydor sits at her desk area, scrolling through different emails on the LAPD's messaging system. She remains silent, knowing it drives him crazy. Of course she liked the detective aspect of things, having missed out on it for so many years.

"They've been trying to force Provenza to retire. You can make sure that doesn't happen."

"It wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing for younger detectives to have a chance to prove themselves within our division." She tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear after it falls into her face, "And Lieutenant Provenza has appeared tired as of late."

"He isn't." Andy grumbles, "Just let me have desk duty."

"You have been out for a total of three days. You are required to be out for three weeks, then are only allowed back provided a medical clearance." Sharon snarls her lip slightly as she reads an email, "So, just enjoy the last bit of summer."

He offers her a pair of sad eyes, "We could go away for a little bit."

"Not any time soon. Since Quinn is so uncomfortable and Tate is working as a teacher at the same school the twins attend, I've offered over my services to go to parent-teacher meetings for them. When I can't go, since you're currently unable to drive, Rusty has volunteered to cover for me."

"You have this all planned out." Andy smirks.

"Plans may get ruined from time to time, but it's nice to have them anyway." Sharon grins, standing from her desk chair and stepping over to him, "Are you thirsty...hungry? I'll make you something before I have to go to the office for a few hours."

"I can make it myself. I've tasted your cooking."

"Oh, hold on a minute." She scowls playfully, placing her hands onto her hips, "It'll tell you what I used to tell my children, it's food, you'll eat it or starve."

He grins a little more, "Yeah, but unlike your kids, I'm a grown adult and I'm capable enough to make my own food."

"That may be true, but I'd really like for you to take a pill before I go." Sharon nods, finally taking a seat, "And after you take it I'd really like for you-"

"Next thing you're going to tell me is that you want me to go over to Quinn's to keep her company until Rusty gets there." Andy watches as she falters slightly, "You were?"

She looks to him, "Well, she's not allowed out of bed and who better than you to enforce that-"

"Your daughter is like you...she is you. She won't listen to anyone, much less me."

"She listens to Rusty." Sharon runs her hand through the man's hair, "I worry about you. If something were to happen and you're unable to reach the telephone, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Have I mentioned that Quinn is on bed rest?" Andy glances over to her, "And that I probably won't move from here anyway? The ball game is coming on soon. I'll order a pizza and watch. That's all." He leans in, kissing her lips softly for a moment, "The kid can watch too-"

"Rusty..."

"Yeah, and I think that grandson of yours has a talent. You ever seen that kid throw a ball?"

"Of course I have." Sharon can't help but begin to smirk.

"He likes to watch too. It can be a thing for the men." He looks into her eyes, then leans in for another kiss, missing her lips as she moves back.

"So, you're going to leave my bedridden daughter at home, alone, with a bossy toddler?"

"Harper isn't so bad when she's alone." Andy shakes his head, "Besides, Tate will be home soon too. He can come join the ballgame."

"Or you could take this arbitrary celebration of all things baseball over to my daughter's apartment where I'd be less likely to worry." Sharon nods, noticing his hesitation, "Her television is two inches larger than mine."

"Sounds like a great idea then." He grins, "See? You always get what you want."

_Rusty snarled his lip slightly, watching the pair in the kitchen, "The two of you are so gross."_

"_Why are we gross?" Andy glanced over, stirring a homemade tomato sauce he had made to go over pasta. He couldn't help but smirk, amused with the young man's presence having recently returned home from college on the east coast._

"_Just...so lovey dovey. It's weird."_

_Sharon grinned, humming a laugh, "It isn't. I enjoy Lieutenant Flynn's company."_

"_So much so that he's staying here almost every night. I mean, why don't you just move in?" Rusty shook his head._

"_Well-" Andy started._

_The woman turned to face him, "Well? Would you like to move in?"_

Rusty types as he sits on the sofa, a paper for his professor at the local community college. He notices Quinn walk by via the reflexion in his laptop's screen. "You know, bed rest is given for a reason."

"Yeah, they're mostly stupid reasons." Quinn finally gets to the kitchen, opening up a cabinet to pull out a box of salty, cheesy crackers. She places one into her mouth, leaning against the edge of the kitchen island, "Besides, studies show that bed rest may be more detrimental than beneficial anyway." Her mouth slightly full as she chews her food.

"You're the size of a house, I don't know how you even move."

"And here I thought you were going to bring up anorexia concerns."

The young man smirks, "I was thinking, you know how Tate has the thing at school-"

"It's called 'Back to School Night'. Yeah." Quinn picks her head up watching him.

"Think it would be alright if I took the twins to see that new cartoon thing?"

"There's like twenty new cartoon things, Rusty."

"The old people...and the thing..." Rusty shakes his head a little.

"The mockery presented in animated form of the Polish folklore about the bear in the forest hut?" Quinn raises an eyebrow, when he gives her a look, "Ya get a lot of books when you have kids. Most of those books are about fairy tales and folklore...my one friend got me Mary Shelley's Frankenstein and another the complete works of Shakespeare...best books ever."

"Seriously?" He smirks, "So you sat Finnegan down and started reading Midsummer Night's Dream?"

She raises an eyebrow, "And if I did?"

Rusty begins to laugh, "He's going to hate you when he's older."

"Nope, not my sweet boy." Quinn hums a laugh, mostly to herself. "Tell me something, did Mom ask you to come over here to babysit me?" She places another cracker on her tongue.

"No." His tone flat, too flat.

"Are you lying?"

"Yes." Rusty sighs, "Look, she's like...really worried about you and now since her attention is separated between you, work, and Andy's recovery, she feels pretty bad about it. So, if you don't mind me being here, doing this, and completely not bothering you in any way-"

"Rusty, I never said you were bothering me." Quinn shakes her head, "In fact, I rather prefer your presence to that of Mom. At least you don't yell at me to lie down or stay still. She tried to make me use a bedpan the other day. Can you believe that?" She raises an eyebrow, closing the box of crackers and putting them back in the cabinet. "Dad has been calling every night to ask if he has a new grandson or granddaughter. It's pathetically sweet. Keeps me on video conference for an hour every other night."

"You did buy him a tablet computer for that exact reason for his birthday." He nods, closing his laptop, "Want to watch a movie or some terrible television show and make fun of it?"

"Only if it's one of those channels where you can call and order products they're advertising." She walks back over to him, awkwardly lowering herself next to him on the sofa.

Rusty sets his things onto the coffee table, letting his sister get comfortable against him, "When are you supposed to even have that thing?"

"The end of time, I think." Quinn grins to him, "I'm glad you're back home. Have I told you that?"

"Only every day." He takes hold of the remote control, turning the television on.


	2. Chapter 2

Tate picks his head up, maybe an hour or two left in the school day. His class getting a jump on homework with the end of studies for the day. He notices a fellow teacher, hand in hand with his near stepson. He furrows his brow slightly, seeing the instructor's face, "Finn...Miss Ruth...Early, aren't you?"

Ruth, the instructor for the preschool section offers him a cordial, amused smile, while attempting to appear firm in the face of the toddler at her hand, "Yes, well, Finn had an incident with a friend and proceeded to bite him. Usually, we'd handle this on our own terms, but he broke skin...pretty badly."

"He's three, how badly could it be?" He steps closer.

"We had to call an ambulance." She answers quietly, "So, we have to suspend him for a couple days. I don't think he understands exactly what's going on-"

"Sure he does. He's not dumb." Tate shakes his head, picking the boy up and letting him put his head down. "Thanks for bringing him up. I appreciate it."

"I figured it would be better than to call his mother, what with her on bed rest and unable to drive anyway." Ruth offers a smile, "It was such a shock. You usually don't hear much from him and he always plays well with others."

"I'll take care of it. Two days, you said?"

She nods, "That's all." The young woman pauses, rubbing the boy's back for a moment, "Hopefully he'll be better when he comes back. I really am sorry about this, Tate."

"It's alright." Tate nods, watching the woman walk away. He helps the toddler remove his backpack, feeling little arms wrap around his neck, not willing to let him go, "Don't worry, I've got you." He knows that whatever the boy bit his classmate for, there had to be a good reason. However, he couldn't tell his coworker that for fear that she'd brush him off like another parent in denial. He's seen it all the time with his own students. Sixth grade parents are among the worst. Tate notices most of the eyes on him from the class, "Homework, then reading or quietly talking to the person next to you. If it gets too noisy, and you bother my son, I'm kicking all your asses." They always seem to love it when he uses mild swear words. "What's wrong, Finn?" He asks the boy quietly, taking a seat at his desk. He tries to sit the toddler on the desktop, realizing he just wants to be held.

Finn shakes his head against the man, "Nuffin'." He mumbles, his eyes still teary and red.

"Do you want to tell me why you bit your friend?" When he receives no answer, he nods slowly, knowing Harper would be more than willing to fill him in. "How about some juice and animal crackers? I bought the ones with the frosting on top, like you like. Brought them just for you."

The toddler sits up a little, nodding, "Can I share?" He looks to the class, not used to them being there at the same time that he is.

Tate smirks, "You don't have to." The smile grows a bit, knowing something wasn't right about the boy being suspended, he's far too gentle and kind to just randomly lash out like that. He sighs slowly, "I've got to talk to Sharon about this."

"Gigi?" Finn beams, "My see Gigi too?"

He checks his wrist watch, "Well, she's probably busy right now, but I bet you can see her later." He hands him the crackers and juice from his mini fridge in his classroom.

"Thank you." The boy climbs off the desk and walks over to the rest of the kids. There aren't many crackers in the small bag, but what he does have, he offers to the quieter kids, or the ones spending their time doing homework or reading.

_Tate smirked toward the young man, "Rusty, you've got like...seven moves before I capture your queen."_

"_And you got four until I get yours." Rusty grinned, "Or we could just call this and go grab a burger."_

"_We're watching the kids. Their seats are in Quinn's car and she's at work."_

"_Yeah, I know. You should get some seats or something." The young man nodded, "There is a place not far from here. We could totally walk."_

"_Us and a couple of toddlers going and eating burgers, then coming back. That's what you're proposing?" Tate raised an eyebrow, moving another piece on the chessboard, "Why couldn't we just make our own?"_

"_Because they never taste as good." Rusty shook his head, moving one of his pieces as well._

"_You've never had one of mine...besides, we have some ground chicken in the fridge-"_

"_Ground Chicken?" He made a face._

"_Hear me out." Tate held a hand up, "I promise you the greatest homemade burger you've ever sank your teeth into."_

"_Yeah?" Rusty snorted, then tilted his head from side to side, "Prove it."_

Rusty looks over, seeing the toddler girl sitting next to him, "You're very stealthy, Harp."

Harper nods, "I am." She offers him a smile, "What 'telfy?"

The young man chuckles to himself, "Stealthy means you're quiet and can sneak up on people."

"Oh." She nods again, "I am."

Rusty smirks, "So, want to tell me what happened at school?"

"No." Harper's answer simple as she rests her elbow on her knee.

"Well, I kind of want you to tell me. Your brother won't. You guys act like it's Vegas or something." When the girl remains silent, he continues, "Tate told me what your teacher told him."

"Then you know." She holds her hands out, "I don't tell you."

"Why did Finn bite that kid?"

"Vampire." Harper whispers quickly with utmost honesty.

Rusty smirks, attempting to contain a laugh, "Your brother isn't a vampire."

"You don't know." She shakes her head.

"I do know, for a fact, that your brother isn't a vampire." He sighs, "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, Andy enters the apartment donning his Dodgers jersey and cap, "Let's order pizza and watch some ball. Who's in?"

"Dee!" Harper wiggles from her seat on the sofa next to her uncle. She races over, taking hold of the man's leg.

"Saved by the Flynn," Rusty rolls his eyes to himself, nodding, "Pizza sounds great."

"Good, get whatever you want, a plain for the kids, of course."

"What are you doing here?" The young man raises an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Quinn's holed up in bed with Finn watching TV, but I thought I'd handle the kids for her...handle Harper for her." He corrects himself, smirking.

"She's no trouble. No trouble at all. Are you, Harper?" Andy glances down to the toddler girl, now gripping herself to the man's leg.

"I'm good. Finn bite." Harper nods, smiling up to him.

When Rusty sees a questioning look from the man, he shakes his head, "She's nuts. Let me go see if Pizza is good with Quinn or if she wants something special."

Quinn smirks when she hears Rusty mention her name, she calls out, "You boys aren't exactly quiet. If there's Sausage on it, we're good to go..." She looks down to her son, snuggled up against her. She lowers her voice, "Finn, you seem sad, baby."

"My not."

"Oh? You usually come home and play with Uncle Rusty, but instead you're here with me." She strokes the boy's hair gently with her nails before running her hand over his face, "Do you feel okay?"

Finn nods, watching the television, something about World War II that his mother loves. He doesn't care very much about what's occurring on the television as long as he's able to be close to his mother.

"Did something happen at school?" Quinn continues to watch her son, noticing a nod come from him, "Want to talk about it?"

The boy shakes his head from side to side, "No."

"Did your sister instigate something?" When the young woman receives a blank stare, she rephrases, "Did your sister do something to get you in trouble?"

Finn shakes his head again, "My 'tay home wit' you 'morrow."

"Why don't you want to go to school?"

"My 'tay wit' Mommy." He nods, looking quite certain about it.

"We'll talk it over with Tate since he's in charge of school stuff. Okay?" Quinn kisses his head, wanting to keep him home regardless. "My sweet boy."

Finn sits up, leaning his head onto his mother's clothed belly, "My 'tay wit' baby." He smiles softly toward his mother.

"See, you know exactly how cute you are and know of my inability to turn you down when you smile." She scowls playfully.

He nods, "Tate my Daddy?"

Quinn wasn't expecting that question, nor is she ever expecting any question from her children. Not usually, unless the answer was right in front of them. "Do you want him to be?"

Finn nods again, "Family."

"Is that what you're talking about in school this week?"

"Yep. Baby and you and Harpy and Tate and me. Family."

"That's very true, baby." The young woman listens to her son, "If you decide that something might have happened at school, you can always tell me. I won't be angry, I just want to help you. Okay?" The boy doesn't answer, not that Quinn thinks he would.

_Tate cooked breakfast in the kitchen, sauteing sausage on the stove, "I know you don't like surprises, but what would you say if I-"_

"_I'd say I don't like surprises." Quinn smiled softly to him before moving closer, laying a gentle hand on his muscular forearm, "However, if you maybe wanted to give a hypothetical of what could happen if it were to happen and if I were willing to let said thing happen."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Ah...that wouldn't be so fun now would it..."_

"_Probably not, but it is what it is." _

_Tate tilts his head from side to side, "Hypothetically, we could go on vacation and-"_

"_Hypothetically, we'd need to worry about the kids." Quinn rests her head against him, watching the frying pan._

"_Hypothetically, your mother and siblings have offered to watch the children...possibly, I mean...it's all hypothetical, right?"_

_She smirks slightly, "Okay. Continue."_

"_And hypothetically, we could get married at whatever little chapel you'd like, and wear whatever we want, and invite whoever you want. If you wanted your family to come, I'd-"_

"_Tate...hypothetically, we don't have all the money for that...especially since we need to worry about another mouth to feed soon. I'd...I'd love to sooner or later, but right now just isn't the time. Besides, it's a first wedding for both of us, right? I don't want to squander that on oversized, uncomfortable dresses, being unable to get crazy drunk, being tired all the fucking time. Does that sound fun to you?"_

_Tate's smile faded a little, "Hypothetically, I just want you to be my wife. I don't care about anything else. I'll wait ten years, I'll wait twenty, but whenever you're ready...that's when we'll go."_

"_You won't surprise me, right?" Quinn asked quietly._

"_No...not without hypotheticals." _

Sharon watches as the parents file out of the young man's classroom. She steps through the door after the last leaves, gently closing it behind herself. Her heels clicking against the linoleum flooring. She looks around the walls, posters of encouragement and drawings by various students, "These are actually quite impressive."

Tate recognizes her voice immediately, looking up with a slight smile, "Did you think they wouldn't be? Pretty sure some of them may be Disney animators someday...if it all doesn't go to computers."

She grins, turning to face him. "How was your meeting?"

He shrugs, "It's mostly me talking. Not too much from parents. Just telling them the curriculum for the year and handing out emergency cards for them to bring back. It's just my homeroom, so...it isn't all that bad. Parents want to get out as quickly as possible. How about you? How was your meeting?"

"Harper is a magnificent painter. Her interpretation of a butterfly is one of sheer brilliance." Sharon watches as the young man chuckles before she continues, "Finn enjoys building things...which he tries to do alone. Teacher says he's a bit anti-social."

Tate nods slowly, catching her drift, "His teacher told you about the biting incident."

She hums her affirmation, "I told her he was disciplined, but...I can't help but wonder why he did it. She said he wouldn't tell her and if I know Finn at all, he's both the most honest and the most open child I know. I would even venture to say that it pains him to attempt to keep a secret."

He folds his arms, "Won't talk to me either. Poor kid is in a bit of a slump."

"Does Quinn know he's been suspended?"

"No...I think I'll just tell her to keep him home a few days so they can spend some time together. Last thing she needs is the stress. She overstresses about everything lately."

"She'll figure it out." Sharon places her hand on his shoulder, "There were drawings from each child of their families. Harper drew herself big and everyone else was smaller...and the baby was sitting on Quinn's head for some reason. Finn had everyone measured, tallest to shortest. Put every single person on there too, even Andy and I." She looks him in the eye, "You're in both of their pictures, Tate. You're a great father and I'm sure Finny will come to you when he's ready. He looks up to you."

Tate blushes, shrugging as a grin appears on his face, "I just do the best I can. No kid should be without a father."

She hums a soft laugh, "I know all about it. You just do the best you can. Kids notice when you do. You probably know that already as a teacher, but it's true at home as well."

He nods slightly, "Tell Quinn I'll be home soon, yeah?"

"Andy ordered Chinese this time around. Rusty sent me a picture. He said it was way too much, but apparently, Andy wanted everyone to have leftovers of their favorite kind."

"How much did he get?" Tate raises an eyebrow.

"Don't even ask." Sharon squeezes his arm as she walks past him, toward the door, "See you at home."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not here. You can't see me." Quinn lifts her rice to her mouth using chopsticks. The carton, with writing not in her own tongue on the side, settled between her hands as she stands in the kitchen.

"You could at least sit down." Andy calls to her, his eyes focused on the television.

"Shut up, Flynn. I think you just visit for my awesome electronics." She points her sticks toward him, "Besides, I'm trying to do this quickly before mom comes home."

Rusty smirks toward her, "What makes you think she isn't already on her way up? I mean, that thing started a few hours ago. She's got to be done by now."

The young woman groans, "You're right." She looks down to the container, "And for the record, Andy, you're welcome to my giant television anytime you'd like. I know my sofa is ten times more comfortable than Mom's."

"Sharon's sofa isn't so bad. It's alright once ya get used to it." Andy calls out to her.

"Says you."

Rusty motions for the twins to eat at the table, "Finn, you've got to eat your shrimp."

Finn shakes his head slowly, "Don't wan' it."

"What do you mean you don't want it? That's what you always get and you eat it like crazy." He raises his voice ever so slightly, not in any way yelling at the boy, but just confused for the most part.

The toddler shakes his head again, "Harpy have it."

"I'm good." The girl eats her wontons from her wonton soup with a fork, smiling to her brother. She reaches over and takes his hand, trying to comfort him. When the boy quickly takes his hand from her, she frowns, "It okay, Finny."

"I have an idea, how about Finn and I eat our dinner in my bedroom considering Gigi will be here any moment and I would rather she didn't blow a gasket." Quinn offers, running her hand through the boy's hair when she steps behind him, "How about it, Finn?"

Finn glances up toward his mother and nods, "Kay." He squirms from his booster seat and makes his way to the aforementioned room.

The young woman sighs, returning to the kitchen to obtain the food in question, "Rusty, has he said anything to you about what's bothering him?"

Rusty hates lying. However, he knows a small white lie here and there that actually is better in the long run would be fine for the moment, "Not a thing." Actually, it wasn't a lie, not really. Finn hadn't said a word to him about what happened.

"Someone must know." Quinn raises her voice slightly, hearing the opening of the door. She bites her lip, standing still as if she can't possibly be seen if she doesn't move.

Sharon steps inside more, looking about the room. Andy on the sofa, Rusty and her granddaughter at the dinner table, "Where's Finn?"

"Quinn's room." Andy answers before looking over to her and offering her a smile, "How was the thing?"

"Back to school night was a resounding success. I think." She sighs, "And Quinn, I was able to hear you from outside the door. No use hiding now." When the young woman steps into her field of vision, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Well, I had to pee, then I had to eat. Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone." Quinn nods, raising her eyebrows and hoping it would be enough information to satisfy her mother.

"If you did things the way-"

"I'm not using a fucking bedpan. I'm not an invalid. I have to move a little here and there to prevent any damage to the nerves in my back or bedsores. Bet you didn't think about that, now did you." The young woman places her hands on her hips, "Don't worry."

"The first school trip is at the end of the week. I'm going as a chaperone since Tate will be with his class and Rusty has school." Sharon removes her jacket, then shoots the young man a look when she notices him attempt to protest, "Which you are not playing hookie for, no."

"I'm an adult, you know." Rusty smirks, watching her.

"Another thing I don't approve of."

_The young man jogged up to his mother's flat. He was thrilled to be moving back home from his former college on the east coast. It just wasn't for him. Not that he didn't have his own friends or the weather wasn't nice, snow was interesting, but it just wasn't home. Ever since Sharon Raydor took him under her wing, he hated being far from her, especially for an extended period of time. _

_Sharon quickly rose from the sofa, moving around to face the door, "Rusty!"_

"_Hey." Rusty offered her a grin, dropping his large military-like __duffel__ bag to the floor she rushed toward him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Needing his mother close. "It's good to be back."_

"_I thought you were coming next week." She kissed his hair, stroking the spot after as she pulled back to meet his eye, "Who gave you a ride home?"_

"_Tate" He nodded, "I talked to Sam on the plane. He said not to tell you anything because you'd worry."_

"_Sam always thinks I'm worried. Just, eternally worried." Sharon hummed a soft laugh before reaching a hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, "I've missed you so much."_

"_Are you sure?" Rusty teased her, receiving a playful hit to the shoulder._

Slowly stepping into her daughter's room after eating dinner on her own and consuming a glass of Cabernet from the back of her daughter's refrigerator. She closes the door behind herself. "Tate and Harper are on the sofa watching television, Andy and Rusty have returned home to my place to play chess. So, I thought it may be the best time to come and see you without an argument."

"Andy knows how to play chess? Quinn raises her eyebrow, glancing over to the woman. Her back propped up to a near sitting position from the pillows behind her.

"Rusty promised him lessons." She peeks over, seeing her grandson asleep, his small body pressed against his mother's side. Sharon offers a smile, "How is he?"

The young woman shrugs slightly, "I'm worried about him. I think he may be depressed."

"Depressed?" Sharon furrows her brow, running a hand through her hair and tucking it behind her ear, "What about?"

"Mother, you know as well as anyone else that there doesn't necessarily need to be a reason to be depressed." Quinn absently licks her lips.

_Sharon returned the gun to the holster at her hip, keeping her hand on it as she slowly walked over to the man she had just wounded. Using her other hand, she touches the radio at her shoulder, "This is Officer Sharon Raydor. I need an ambulance to the back alley of-" She pauses as she searches for the street name._

"_You shot me." The older man looked toward the dark night sky._

"_You left me no choice."_

_He groaned loudly, his hand at the wound in his gut. "Always a choice...always."_

_Sharon bit her lip, shaking her head, "Please, just remain calm." She pressed her hands against his wound, "Paramedics will be here shortly."_

"_Tell my...tell my wife and my kids...tell them I love them. I did this for them."_

"_Stay with me." She picked her head up, able to hear the sound of sirens close by, "Just a little bit longer." Looking back down toward the man's face, she could nearly see the life drain from it, "Please." She pressed her fingers to the side of his neck, feeling a lack of a pulse, "Please." Sharon whispered, closing her eyes as she heard the racing footsteps of the EMTs moving closer, knowing in her heart that he was already gone._

"Someone bought you makeup?" Andy keeps his eyes closed, letting the girl paint his face with her kit.

"Uncle Tam did." Harper answers simply, pausing. She looks to her hand, then to the palette of pastel eyeshadow, deciding to use her fingers as applicators.

"Sam? Does he know you're a toddler?"

"I am big. I go to school and I go potty...mean I'm a big girl." She gently glides her fingers over the contours and soft wrinkles of his face.

"Certainly does." Andy raises his eyebrows, "You got me there."

"Almost done." Harper mumbles, then grins after. "Kay." She backs away a little, having been careful of his shoulder the entire time, which she was equally proud of, as well as the job done to his face.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Very pwetty."

"Got a mirror?" He opens his eyes watching the young girl.

The toddler scurries from the sofa, racing to the bathroom and obtaining the handheld mirror from under the cabinet, taking it to the man.

Rusty picks his head up, able to see the older man's reflexion from his seat at the table. He laughs hard, nearly doubling over, "Here, let me take your picture. Harper, make sure you're in it too." He rises from his seat, stepping over to the pair.

"Harper says I'm pretty, as a matter of fact." Andy gives him a playful look, knowing he appears ridiculous, though not caring in the least.

"You are." Harper quickly climbs onto the sofa once more, standing next to the man with a grin on her face as her uncle captures the moment using his mobile phone.

"I'm so sending this to Provenza." Rusty continues to laugh as he moves away from them.

_Andy attempted to round his shoulder, grimacing._

"_The hells wrong with you?" Provenza scrunched his face slightly, watching his friend._

"_Don't know. Hurts like a bitch though." He groans, shaking his head, "That normal?"_

"_Sign of a heart attack. Liz thought I was having one a while back and she looked it up. One of the things that can happen, a symptom, is pain in the shoulder. Real painful. How bad is it?"_

_Flynn glanced to his partner, "Yeah?"_

"_Go to the damn doctor. If you can't take yourself me or your girlfriend will take you." Provenza gave the man a look, knowing something immensely wrong was wrong with his friend._

"You know, sooner or later, Andy and Mom are going to find out that you contact me." Quinn grins into the tablet computer resting on her belly.

"I'm allowed to speak to whoever I'd like. Aren't I?" Louie Provenza nods into the camera located on the top of his computer, "I mean, we're grown adults."

"You sound like you're asking me out." She chuckles softly.

The older man waves his eyebrows then smirks, "How is it going, kid?"

"It goes." Quinn shrugs, "How about you? How's the office?"

"Quiet, actually. Flynn couldn't have chosen a better time to have his face painted by one of your little ones." He holds his phone up to the camera, hearing her laugh, he continues, "I'm guessing that was the girl who did that?"

"Andy is Harper's favorite person. So...yeah, probably." She nods, "It isn't too much for you though, is it? Being alone and in charge at work."

"Being in charge is never too much for me." Provenza shakes his head.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "You know what I mean, Lieutenant."

"Oh, it's fine. Nothing going on around here anyway. That happens when we get closer to the holidays, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Understandable."

Provenza nods, "We're holding the fort. The Captain needs to focus on other things going on with her home front. We'll call when we need her. Per the usual."

"Sometimes I think you underestimate the importance of some things until it's too late." She arches the corner of her lip, "Don't do that, alright? It's okay to ask for help once in a while. I promise."

"You're on her side." He grumbles.

"I'm not your daughter, I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not...anything. I'm just a concerned citizen. I'd rather you be safe than sorry and not have her in time." Quinn watches the man through the tablet screen, "Got it, Lieutenant?"

"Your mother is my boss, not you." Provenza's look is playful, not at all serious even though he knows all the young woman is saying is true.

"Exactly, and you shouldn't be an asshole to the boss' daughter." She hums a soft chuckle.

"Jesus, you even laugh like her." The man shakes his head, "Alright, I've got shit to do. Talk to you later."

"I'll simply hold my breath until I see your face once more." Quinn coins a mock southern accent, smirking when she notices the Lieutenant chuckle before touching the screen to end the call.

"Who was that?" Tate stands in the doorway, having watched most of her conversation.

The young woman rolls her eyes before tilting her head to look to the man, "My secret lover. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Well, tell him he has a fight on his hands." He begins loosening his tie, sighing, "I hate long days."

"You and me booth. They're all long when you're stuck in bed and Hitler is watching your every move."

"Hitler?"

Quinn nods, "Also known as Captain Sharon Raydor."

"Ah." Tate grins, standing in front of the dresser and removing his dress shirt in front of the mirror, "You really should be nice to her."

"Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean I can't make fun of her."

"I do not. I only have a crush on one woman." He turns to face her, flexing his bicep to her before noticing the toddler curled up against her side, "Why isn't he in bed?"

"I'm not making him. He's been a nervous wreck and I feel like you all know why and just don't want to tell me." She raises an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Maybe he just had a bad day." Tate reaches his hands down, unbuckling his belt before removing his trousers.

"Maybe you're unable to lie to me." Quinn smirks, "Maybe something happened at school that's so serious that you and Mom are in cahoots together to fool me."

"Maybe you're overreacting."

"Maybe he hasn't left my side since dinner. Not even wanting to play. Maybe I'm keeping him home from school just so we can have a quiet day together tomorrow." She sighs softly, "Just tell me what's wrong with my little boy."


End file.
